


Она хранит их разбитые мечты

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Time Skip, they left the Sunny alone for two years, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Вскоре по острову начали ходить слухи. О корабле, спрятанном в рощах, ждущем, ждущем и ждущем. Корабль ждёт, чтобы снова выйти в дикое и свободное море; ждёт свою команду, которая никогда не вернётся.Это стало чем-то вроде сказки детям на ночь, способом напугать их, когда они плохо себя ведут: «вам лучше успокоиться, или команда корабля появится и заберёт вас с собой».
Kudos: 4





	Она хранит их разбитые мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [she carries their broken dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621844) by [blueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueh/pseuds/blueh). 



Когда Мугивары исчезают, Сабаоди молчит.

Те, кто видел эти события — осторожно выглядывая из своих домов, с закрытыми окнами и усталыми глазами — говорят, что это была настоящая бойня.

Один за другим команда исчезает; мёртвые они или живые — люди не знали. Это случается раз, потом два, потом три (снова и снова), пока не остается никого, кроме рыдающего капитана. Капитана, который был на последнем издыхании, который не мог стоять, который _умолял_ вернуть его накама обратно. Он кричал и рыдал, бился о землю, вопил…

— _НИ ОДНОГО НЕ СМОГ СПАСТИ!_

Говорили, что его крики достигали самых дальних концов архипелага.

Потом и его постигла та же участь.

***

Жители Сабаоди не услышат о капитане ещё неделю.

И вдруг он оказывается _там_ , на проекторе Ден-Ден-Муши, прямо посреди войны в Маринфорде. Раздаются вздохи — от ужаса, от удивления — как один человек изменил всю _атмосферу_ войны. Он поднимался всё выше и _выше_ …

Ден-Ден-Муши отключается.

На следующий день выходят газеты.

Война, победа за Морским Дозором, погибли и Белоус, и сын Короля Пиратов. Кто-то скорбит; большинство празднуют.

Нет никаких упоминаний о союзниках Белоуса, о том, как они спаслись. Нет упоминания о потерянных жизнях или полученных выгодах. Нет никаких упоминаний о последствиях такого решительного действия, о том, как, несомненно, изменятся моря.

Нет никаких упоминаний о капитане, который потерял всю свою команду всего неделю назад.

Народ Сабаоди никогда больше не увидит его.

***

Но они увидели.

Он появляется в газетах всего через несколько дней, избитый и весь в бинтах. Люди удивляются, почему он возвращается туда, где столько страданий, столько потерь. В барах ходят разговоры — дикие теории о том, почему он вернулся, что делал — но никто из них не понимает их значения.

Они не понимают, потому что послание было не для них.

***

Эти истории начались через полгода после исчезновения капитана.

Последние несколько месяцев на острове только о нём и говорили — о капитане, который всё терял, терял и _терял_. Некоторые из тех, кто осмеливается шептать его имя, рассказывают истории о мальчике, который бросил вызов всему миру ради друга; о мальчике, который разрушил целое поле битвы только своей волей. Другие ругаются и беснуются, говоря всем, что капитан уже мёртв.

 _«Так будет лучше для всех»_ , — утверждают они.

***

Их корабль находит группа детей.

Спрятавшись за деревьями Рощи-42, его трудно заметить и ещё труднее добраться. Дети изумлённо смотрят на него, потому что узнают Весёлый Роджер, который гордо развевается на ветру с мачты разноцветного корабля. Никто из них не был достаточно храбр, чтобы подойти ближе, слишком боясь, что исчезнувшая команда пиратов появится вновь.

Они направляются домой, радостно болтая с семьями о своём открытии. Взрослые волнуются, но знают, что команда и их капитан ушли.

Они знают, что корабль — это единственное, что осталось от пиратов.

***

Дети каждый день заходили посмотреть на корабль, и каждый день он оставался там, ожидая команду, которая никогда не вернётся. Дети хихикают и болтают, бросая камни и пытаясь попасть на палубу.

Вскоре по острову начали ходить слухи. О корабле, спрятанном в рощах, ждущем, ждущем, _ждущем_. Корабль ждёт, чтобы снова выйти в дикое и свободное море; ждёт свою команду, которая никогда не вернётся.

Это стало чем-то вроде сказки детям на ночь, способом напугать их, когда они плохо себя ведут: _«вам лучше успокоиться, или команда корабля появится и заберёт вас с собой»._

***

Люди приходят, пытаются забрать корабль, но их останавливают. Человек в коже, с пристальным стальным взглядом, окружённый друзьями и летучими рыбами. Никто не в состоянии прикоснуться к кораблю, повредить ни одну деревяшку. Каждый день они появляются, каждый день они были избиты и окровавлены, но сражаются, сражаются и _сражаются_ …

— Почему вы защищаете этот корабль?! — кто-то плачет.

— Они помогли мне, так что я помогу им в ответ, и буду защищать этот корабль, до тех пор, пока они не вернутся!

Не _если_ они вернутся, как говорят многие на острове, а _когда_.

***

Через два года после исчезновения, _они_ возвращаются. И снова берут штурмом весь остров.

Но на этот раз они не проиграли. Команда, все они, счастливые и бродящие по улицам Сабаоди, говорят о _новом приключении_. Они сражаются с невиданной прежде энергией, и всё это время на их лицах сияют улыбки. Постепенно они воссоединяются, и веселье усиливается.

 _«Наконец-то мы снова вместе»_ , — говорит команда, — _«с нашими друзьями.»_

Затем появляется капитан.

Тот самый капитан, который ворвался на войну ( _«Война Лучших»_ , как её теперь называют), тот самый капитан, который сжёг Эниес Лобби до тла. Тот самый капитан, который терял, терял и _терял_.

Но на этот раз он больше не собирался проигрывать.

Все они добираются до корабля — _своего_ корабля.

Их корабль, который был спрятан в Роще-42 более двух лет, кажется, сияет, и улыбки разбрасываются повсюду. Люди изумлённо смотрят на него, потому что впервые корабль _наконец-то_ отчалил, и команда, которая оставила его позади, _наконец-то_ вернулась.

Все это время Львиная Голова гордо ждала, потому что точно знала, что они вернутся.


End file.
